


To Teach and to Love

by DarkJonerys



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is Izumi's Mother, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Family Fluff, Fire Lady Azula, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Happy Azula (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), Zucest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJonerys/pseuds/DarkJonerys
Summary: Zuko thinks signing Izumi up for the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls is a good idea. Azula has other thoughts.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	To Teach and to Love

"Absolutely not," Azula growled when she came across a flyer hidden amongst the military documents Zuko wanted her to go over before he signed them.

Zuko sighed softly and didn't even bother to look guilty for deliberately placing the flyer amongst her paperwork. She thought their lengthy discussion about it was already resolved after he conceded. Apparently, he still hadn't let it go.

Her eyes narrowed as Zuko continued to read his scroll, ignoring her outburst, which enraged her further. If there was ever a time that she would challenge Zuko for a rematch of their Agni Kai, it would be when he acted so passively indifferent like he was at the present moment. Sometimes, she wished the old hot-headed Zuko would make an appearance just to blow up in her face; instead he always demonstrated the utmost patience when she tried to get a rise out of him.

"I still think the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls will be good for our daughter, 'Zula. She needs to socialize with other children her own age," Zuko looked up and smiled. "Besides, if Father let you go, there is nothing to worry about."

"She's mine, Zuko," Azula spat, feeling as if he was trying to separate her from Izumi. Though motherhood was never particularly on her mind in the past, Izumi was _hers-_ hers to sooth, to coddle, to teach, and to love. She couldn't do that if Izumi was at school all day.

"I know, but-"

"Then there is no reason why she would need to have lessons outside of the palace. She will surpass the classes like I did. You know she's a prodigy, even if you try to deny it," Azula spat, trying to quell the raging fire within her.

Zuko folded his hands calmly on the desk, trying not to set off his near hysterical sister, "I know our daughter is special, which is why I want her to have a normal childhood." He saw what happened to Azula when she was pushed too hard, and it took years for her to heal. Now, she focused mostly on being a mother, and he knew she didn't want to be away from Izumi for long, "I would never keep her from you, Azula. You've always spoken fondly about your time in the Academy, and I just thought that maybe you would want her to go there, too."

"I don't," Azula stated simply, "Izumi has the Avatar's little brats and the Earthbender's daughters to play with. They seemingly turn up here every other week without an invitation for Agni's sake." 

She turned away, conveying that she was done with the conversation, though he didn't take the hint. Instead, he smirked, "I thought you wanted her around Fire Nation children, not those _Agni forsaken peasants,_ I think you called them."

He was right of course. Azula made her thoughts known that she was displeased with Izumi spending time with such unruly, undisciplined children. Aang, Katara, and Toph's parenting styles, or lack thereof, inferiorated her. Izumi was too young to understand why she couldn't act like a wild animal when the other children were practically allowed to do anything they wanted.

"It doesn't matter. No good friendships ever come out of that place," Azula frowned clicking her fingertips on the desk. She thought of Mai and Ty Lee- of how they probably wouldn't have looked twice at her had she been anyone else. 

Azula knew that no one would want to be friends with the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation simply because of her personality. Even though Izumi was truly a nice child- nothing like how she was forced to be- it wouldn't matter. In the eyes of all the nobles, forcing their daughters to befriend Izumi could be a chance to raise their place in society. Azula wouldn't let that happen, of course, even if Zuko managed persuade her into letting Izumi go to school. She would make sure her daughter never brought any of those leeches home.

"Ty Lee forgave you," Zuko pointed out, breaking Azula away from her thoughts.

Azula rolled her eyes, "That's because she stopped viewing the Boiling Rock as a punishment when she got to flirt with the other inmates."

Zuko chuckled, not quite remembering it that way, as he set aside his paperwork for the night. He stood and came up behind his sulking sister, who decided to look at another scroll. Even though she was avidly trying to ignore him, he tucked her hair behind her ear and bent down to kiss her exposed neck.

"We can decide if we want to go to the school's open house in the morning," Zuko whispered between kisses, and he couldn't tell if Azula moaned in annoyance or because she liked what he was doing. His voice dropped an octave, "Let's go to bed, 'Zula."

"There are more documents that we need to look at," Azula said, raising an eyebrow as he pulled her into his arms.

"They can wait," He said before his lips crashed onto hers. Her hands went went to the back of his neck, while he cupped her cheek with one hand and rested the other on her hip.

He smiled when she was the first to break the kiss, chest heaving and pupils dilated, as the back of her legs hit the bed. She stared up at him almost shyly when he gently pushed her on her back and climbed above her.

Zuko tugged on the knot that held her robe together and kissed her gently, "You know, we could try for another baby, so you won't be lonely if we sign Izumi up for school."

"Or we could just keep her home," Azula moaned as he suckled the pulse point on her neck and kneaded her now exposed breast. She was content with one child, though she supposed that she could be persuaded to have another if he was persistent.

Zuko stopped for a moment, took off his own robes, and threw them to the ground before he went back to removing Azula's. She smiled coyly, until a loud knock on the door disrupted them. He cursed when his sister pushed him away and hastily covered herself up to answer the door.

"Fuck," Zuko groaned, running his fingers through his hair. Azula got up to let Izumi in, and he sighed in frustration, though he instantly regretted his irritation when he saw Izumi's face.

"Hush," Azula tried to console their crying daughter as she lead her into their bedchambers. She held Izumi close and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Izumi clung to Azula and cried into her robes. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I had a bad dream, Mommy," Izumi whimpered. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?

Azula nodded and rubbed Izumi's back, though she still looked back at Zuko questioningly. She knew he was upset that Izumi continually disrupted them during their few moments reserved for intimacy. 

"Of course you can, 'Zumi," Zuko smiled, despite being sexually frustrated and thinking that perhaps Azula shouldn't coddle her so much, as Izumi beamed and crawled up onto the bed. Azula followed behind her and brought the covers up over them.

He kept his mouth shut, knowing better than to say anything negative regarding Azula's approach to child rearing. There was nothing that set his sister off more than insinuating that she wasn't being a good mother. Ursa quickly learned to keep her criticism to herself, after Azula told her that there wasn't any room to judge considering she abandoned both of them and was never a true mother to her anyway. She loved Izumi unconditionally and that was more than Ursa could say when it came to her first daughter.

Azula gave all the affection she was denied and more to Izumi, and there was nothing wrong with that. He wouldn't berate her like their father did to their mother, nor would he abuse his daughter by prohibiting her from seeking her mother's comfort. Azula carried and gave birth to Izumi, so it was only natural for her to act like a mother turtleduck, fretting and fawning over every little thing when it came to their child. He understood why Azula wanted to keep her home.

"Snuggle with us, Daddy," Izumi beckoned, already glued to Azula's side. "We're cold."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? And here I thought the both of you were firebending prodigies," Zuko chuckled, and Izumi put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. 

He crawled into the bed and scooped the both of them into his arms. Izumi was nestled snug between them, as he held Azula close and gently carressed Izumi's cheek with his free hand, "Better?"

"Much better," Izumi murmured, as she nuzzled closer into Azula's chest. 

"What do you think about visiting the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls tomorrow morning, 'Zumi? Zuko asked, now that they had time to talk about it while she was still awake. "It's a school; it will be sort of like having lessons here, but you would be with other girls your age."

"I don't know. I have firebending lessons in the morning, Daddy," Izumi contemplated.

"That's okay. Mommy will be free all day tomorrow to help you practice later in the day," Zuko said, knowing Izumi wouldn't be pleased if he told her she could skip her firebending practice.

Azula kicked his shin in irritation. She couldn't believe he was going to clear her schedule for the day just to help Izumi to make up her firebending lessons. She didn't even want Izumi to go to that stupid school, yet she didn't say anything. Ozai never gave her a choice, yet Zuko allowed Izumi to choose what made her the happiest.

"Will you go to school with me, Mommy?" Izumi asked. Her mother was her firebending teacher and often sat in on her private lessons.

"No, just you," Azula sighed, "But we will all go together tomorrow to see if you are even interested in going."

"You'll like it, I'm sure. You'll be able to make new friends- some of them might also be Firebenders- and take fun classes that you won't be able to here," Zuko said, "Mommy went there, too, you know."

"What if I don't like it?" Izumi yawned.

"Then you can continue your lessons at home. We'll talk more tomorrow, " Zuko said. He pulled the covers up under her chin when she yawned again. "Good night, my turtleduckling. Sweet dreams."

"'Night," Izumi murmured. Her eyes fluttered as she snuggled into a more comfortable position between her parents.

Azula kissed the crown of Izumi's head as her daughter drifted into sleep. She never thought her life would have lead to being Zuko's Fire Lady, nor being a mother to the most perfect child. Though with her brother's arm securely around her middle and their baby sleeping between them, she couldn't imagine it any other way. It would be hard for her to let Izumi go to the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls, but she could concede that it might be good for her.

Zuko squeezed her hand reassuringly. She hoped Izumi would decide to stay at home, but that argument was for tomorrow. Azula squeezed his hand back. 

Tonight, she would just be happy that she finally got what she didn't know she wanted.


End file.
